


Freeing the Blood Drinker Prequel

by Indras1



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indras1/pseuds/Indras1
Summary: This is Freeing the Blood Drinker, part zero.  Our heroine/victim has just recently been turned against her will, and she's running from her old life.  A generous farmer takes her in and gives her a place to hide from the sun for a day.  She's starved for human interaction, and sees an opportunity to cure her loneliness and repay his kindness at the same time.
Kudos: 1





	Freeing the Blood Drinker Prequel

Title: Freeing the Blood Drinker Prequel  
Author: Indras1  
Date of Revision: 1/12/2021

Summary:  
This is Freeing the Blood Drinker, part zero. Our heroine/victim has just recently been turned against her will, and she's running from her old life. A generous farmer takes her in and gives her a place to hide from the sun for a day. She's starved for human interaction, and sees an opportunity to cure her loneliness and repay his kindness at the same time.

Possible Tags:  
[F4M]  
[Vampire girl]  
[Plot Heavy]  
[Running Away]  
[Blowjob]  
[Girl on top]  
[Cum swallowing]

Voice:  
She's scared, on the run for days, and incredibly lonely. She's still firmly in denial about her true nature, though she does know what happened to her and what it means. This is her first experience with the "blood lust," and since she hasn't had human blood yet, she feels the lust first, and much more strongly.

Sound effects:  
Horse-drawn wagon  
Crinkling from sitting/moving on a bale of straw  
Barn door opening

Author's Notes:  
CONSIDER EVERYTHING AS A SUGGESTION! Feel free to add/change any dialogue you like, flip the script, add or remove sound effects, you name it. I'm totally happy with however you decide to make this script into your own.  
  
[Brackets] denote cues to the performer, optional parts/lines, and miscellaneous notes  
(Parentheses) denote sound effects

Start Script:  
(rumbling sound as a horse-drawn wagon plods down the road)

[anxious, almost frantic] Sir! Excuse me, sir? Sir?

(wagon comes to a stop)

Yes, down here! Is this your wagon? May I ride with you for a while?

[pause]

I'll be discrete, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble.

Oh, you own this wagon? That's even better!

You see... [distracted, looking over the wagon towards the sunrise] I've been walking all night, and I need some place to stay for the day. I haven't seen any barns or farmhouses in almost an hour, I was starting to panic... and then I saw your wagon. Would you mind if I rode with you for a bit? I just... I have to stay out of the sun.

It's... it's... um... you see... my skin is very fair, and I burn in the sun very, very easily. It is rather painful. That's why I have to travel at night.

Traveling where? [looking over the wagon again] Well, for now I'll just go wherever you are going. I'll worry about directions tonight when I can get back on the road on my feet. [anxious, worried] Please, sir? Can I take shelter on your cart? I can ride in back, under a blanket or sack of grain... or anything... just *please*.

Oh thank you, thank you! (she climbs up the side and into the back)

I'll try not to disturb anything. Here... I should fit under this... (grunt as she shifts something to climb underneath)

[voice now muffled] What? Oh, yes, I'm comfortable enough, thank you! Don't worry about me. I promise you won't even know I'm here. Carry on!

(cart starts moving again, rumbling is too loud for them to continue talking)

(she yawns, sound fades out)

[scene break]

[She's still in the back of the wagon, which is now parked inside a large barn with the doors closed]

(she gasps with surprise and sits up)

Oh! Hello. How long have I been asleep? Where are we?

Yes, I'm fine! [rubs her eyes, stretches, etc]

I'm sorry I dozed off. I didn't even realize I was tired... I'm guessing we're in your barn?

[pause]

Yes, it's nice. I grew up on a farm. Oh, thank you for the hand, you're so kind. (she hops down off the wagon)

Am I hungry? Um, maybe a little. Mostly I'm just... thirsty.

Oh thank you, water would be great. You're so thoughtful to bring it with you! (she takes a drink)

I really appreciate this, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me. I can just sit quietly in here until dusk, and then I'll be on my way...

Wait, really? It's that late already? You mean I slept in here all day?

[pause]

[hesitant] Yes... You're right, I should be hungry, but my stomach has been a mess. I have this terrible thirst that won't go away, and I don't really feel hungry anymore.

It's been like that for days. I don't know how to explain it. I was... I guess... poisoned? A very bad man hurt me, and I haven't been the same since, I don't know what's wrong with me. But that's why I'm running. I'm trying to get as far away from him as possible.

[pause]

Well, it was... it was my husband.

You want to know? [sigh]

I don't really like thinking about it, but I suppose I owe you for the ride.

Can we sit on those bales of straw over there? They look nicely dried. Is this all from last year's crop?

(they sit)

[laugh] Yes, I told you, I grew up on a farm. It's very familiar. This barn kind of feels like home. And the smell of clean straw makes me a little homesick.

Yes, right. Anyway, it was an arranged marriage. I didn't really know him at all until our wedding day. Our wedding night... he... um... he made me drink something. He said it would change me. I don't know if I believe him, but it was horribly painful. I thought I was going to die, curled up in pain on the floor... but eventually the pain went away.

I knew I could never trust him, let alone love him, so I ran away from him the first chance I got.

I don't know if he's trying to follow me. His family is wealthy, he may have hired people to track me down. But, I haven't seen any signs that I'm being chased. I keep expecting someone to be behind me, so I'm constantly checking.

I've been running for… I don’t know how long. Weeks, I guess? I'm finally starting to relax...

Oh, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to ramble like that. I shouldn't be taking all of your time. I'm sure you have evening chores, and you'll probably want another early start tomorrow morning...

[pause]

Stay? You want me to stay? Like... for another day?

Um... well... I appreciate your kindness. I really do. But I don't think I can stop now. I need to keep moving. I won't be able to relax until I am a lot further from home.

Oh, I'm from Renfell, it's to the west of here.

You've heard of it? See, that's what I mean. It's not a big city, and you recognize the name. I want to get so far away that nobody would know it.

But... I suppose I could stay for a bit longer.

I do enjoy the company. I... I haven't traveled alone before. It's so much more lonely than I had thought... and scary.

I'm used to working with my hands, so I've got an advantage in being able to take care of myself and survive off the land. I know how to rely on my own two hands. But...

These last few days, on the run, I've never felt so alone in my life. I haven't spoken to anyone in days. I would appreciate just sitting here with you and talking, if you don't mind me taking your time.

You’re sure? What your family? Do you have a wife and kids to be with?

[pause]

Oh. I see. Then you're just as lonely as I am.

[laughs] But you're not being very talkative! And you have this... little smirk. Are you enjoying my rambling that much? [giggle]

[quieter] Well, I'm enjoying your company very much. [softly] You have beautiful eyes. Very warm and friendly.

And I get the feeling there's more there. In your eyes, I mean.

[embarrassed] Never mind, I don't know what I'm saying. Just ignore me.

[pause]

It's just... being near you, talking to you... it reminds me that I actually *wanted* that life...

Well, I mean... My parents helped arrange the marriage. They had expected me to be a happy wife, live in a nice home, marry into a family of bankers, have children...

[pause]

...and I guess I wanted that, too.

It was all going so perfectly. The wedding ceremony was wonderful and my parents were so happy! Afterward, there was a party, we talked with everyone... he introduced me to his friends and family as his wife. I was overjoyed.

And then we left, to our new home, to our first night as husband and wife... and... he turned out to be a monster.

[silence, optionally: soft crying/sniffling]

Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into my problems. Maybe we should just talk about something else...

Hmm? My hands? Oh, sure.

[pause]

[softly] Oh, that feels nice. My hands fit in yours so easily. And yours are so warm...

[soft laugh] Yeah, maybe you're right, I'm just cold. I can't seem to get warm anymore, but it doesn't bother me, so I don't think about it.

You know... um...

[exhales loudly]

[softly to herself] This is crazy.

No, I don't mean you, I mean... the thoughts in my head are crazy.

Well, I was thinking... I never got to consummate my marriage. I only kissed him, once, at the altar. I didn't really enjoy it, I was too nervous. It was supposed to be the most special kiss of my life, and I wish I could just forget it.

And I keep thinking... I'm so lonely. And so are you. And we're here, alone.

Maybe if... if you're okay with it, we could...

(she kisses him, softly)

[whispering] You have such warm lips.

[pause]

Thank you... that was better than I thought it would be.

[*************************** SFW Version stops here ***************************]

[*************************** NSFW Version continues ***************************]

I... I wouldn't mind another...

(another kiss, turns into making out)

[she pulls away]

Sorry, I just need a moment. [soft laugh] Getting a bit dizzy, I guess. This all seems so... fast.

No, no, that's not what I mean. I don't regret anything, I'm just worried that I'm going too far. I know what I want. I mean, I know what my body is telling me that I want... and I can't stop thinking about it... But I understand if it's too much for you.

Maybe this was a bad idea...

No? You think it's okay?

Well. So...

I'm wondering... what is your body saying? What do you want?

[pause]

[giggle] Really? From just a kiss?

[giggle] Maybe you should show me.

Yes, I'm serious. I want to see what I did to you. Lay back a little.

(pants unbuckled/undone)

Just relax, let me do this...

I know what I'm doing, I've done this before.

(improv oral sex for a bit)  
[possible lines]  
You like this?  
  
That's it... moan for me.  
  
I love the sounds you're making  
  
Mmm... go ahead, you can push my head  
  
Hold my hair back, please? Thank you

If you don't mind... I'd like to do more. You're just so hard, and I just can't stop thinking about how good it would feel...

[pause]

No, it's not my first time. You?

[pause]

Well, you just stay there. I'll get on your lap.

(she stands up)

[pause]

[giggle] Well, it's a little unladylike... but I... I don't have any underwear. A couple nights ago I stopped at a stream, scrubbed the dirt out of all my clothes, and hung them up on a branch to dry while I took a bath. I thought I heard someone coming, so I rushed out and grabbed my clothes and ran. My dress and stockings turned out fine, but my underwear snagged and were torn apart. I left half of them stuck to a tree branch. [giggle] I haven't had any opportunity to replace them.

(she sits on his lap)

You don't mind though, do you? Nothing in your way as I sit here on your lap.

I feel like I'm not in control of my own hips anymore.

Can you feel that?

Feel me turn my hips and rub myself on you... feel my wetness... up and down your manhood.

[whispering] It feels really good for me, too. So warm and hard up against me.

(she's wiggling around in his lap, gives some quiet moans)

What do you think? Should we? I don't want to do something we'll regret. But I feel like I'm fighting my own body. I want it so bad.

I just... I...

I need this!

(sudden cry of pain as she slams down on him)

No... no. I'm okay! I mean, it hurt. But it feels really, really good, too.

Just give me a second. I'm going to pull you out.

(she takes a couple deep breaths)

Okay... slower this time...

[wince, then moan]

Much... better...

Just lay back and enjoy this. I'm in control. I'm going to ride you!

(start cowgirl sex)  
This is... just what I needed...  
  
I've been so alone for days...  
  
Starved for affection...  
  
Go ahead, hold my hips! I like that.

(she stops moving)

You keep looking at my chest... did you want to see them?

I'll lean forward, you need to undo the buttons on my back. I can barely reach them myself.

[pause]

There, now I can pull this down...

You like these breasts? Made them myself! [giggle]

Here, touch them. See how well they fit in your hands?

Mmmm... that feels good. Keep doing that...

(she starts riding him again)  
Oh yes... that feels so good!  
  
Squeeze them!  
  
A little harder... yes...  
  
[gasps] Yes! Pinch my nipples, just like that...  
  
Don't stop... I'm almost... I'm going to... to...

(she orgasms)

Oh... oh that was amazing...

I really... *really* needed that. Like, it was a need that was out of control!

Now. Your turn.

I insist! I was really having fun sucking you, I want to finish what I started!

(she gets off his lap and kneels in front of him again)

What? Don't look so surprised. I know what I taste like, I don't mind...

(improv blowjob to completion)  
[possible lines]  
Oh... we taste really good together...  
  
It's so sexy, knowing where this has been... how good it made me feel...  
  
And hearing your moans...  
  
Now I want you to cum for me...  
  
Right in my mouth  
  
I'm not stopping until you do!  
  
(slurp... slurp... slurp...)  
  
Give it to me  
  
(slurp... slurp...)  
  
Mmmmm!  
  
(swallows)

How was that?

[giggles]

I was thinking... I would like to just sit in your lap for a while. It's really nice being close to someone.

(she gets up and sits on his lap)

I want to be as close to you as I can. Is that okay?

[************************** SFW Version resumes here **************************]

Can you just hold me for now?

[she hugs him]

(lightly sniffing his neck)

You smell so good.

[smiling] No, I mean it. Even though you've been working all day... and you're sweaty and dirty, but... having my face here by your neck...

[quietly] It's weird. I swear I can *hear* your heartbeat. Right here, in your neck. And I... I can't look away...

[whispering] I'm so thirsty.

[a little louder] What's happening to me?

(sound of her fangs popping out)

(stands up and screams, hand over her mouth)

No! No! It can't be!

Turn away! Don't look at me!

[she turns her back to him, touching her fangs in horror]

No... no, no, no, no, no....

No, please, stay away! You shouldn't touch me. It's true! I'm a monster now, too!

[turns back towards him] Don't deny it! Just look at me! You can't ignore these... these things!

I didn't want to believe him... he said I'd be a vampire, so I would be young and beautiful for him forever. I told myself he was lying. I tried to forget it, pretend it didn't happen.

Then he took me out to hunt. Show me how to kill people, drink their blood...

But I didn't listen. I just waited until he was busy and I ran away.

I've been denying everything. Denying myself. I ignored the never ending thirst. When I got burned by the sun, I tried to pretend it was just pale skin. I didn't want to believe what was right in front of me.

But... fangs.

[freaking out] I have fangs!

[pause]

No, it's not okay!

You should... you should be afraid of me. You should kill me, or lock me up somewhere. Before I hurt someone. Before I hurt you! I don't know anything about this, maybe I'll get worse. Maybe I'll grow huge bat wings and my eyes will turn red. Maybe my thirst will get so bad that I'll just start biting anyone I see!

You should stay away!

No! No, I'm sorry, I can't stay here! I don't want to hurt anyone.

I have to go! I'm so sorry.

(she opens the barn door and runs out into the night)


End file.
